


I’m low on gas & you need a jacket [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 4+1 fic, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: Cuatro veces que Negan le dio a Carl su chaqueta, y una vez (la primera de muchas) que Carl la usó por sí mismo.





	I’m low on gas & you need a jacket [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i’m low on gas & you need a jacket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808640) by [problematic_pleasures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematic_pleasures/pseuds/problematic_pleasures). 



> Con esta sexy pieza creada por Problematic_Pleasures, a quien le agradezco el permiso de traducción, hago mi entrada al 2019 y admito mi amor por esta pareja. TWD es una serie totalmente badass y estos dos son de mis personajes favoritos (f*ck you, el que decidió hacer el desastre de la temporada 8, capitulo 8).
> 
> Pd: Another is coming soon.

 

### 1.

Carl se queda mirando la ofrenda como si a su dueño le hubieran crecido dos cabezas. Se mueve el cabello hacia atrás, lejos del rostro, como si eso le permitiera ver mejor lo que se le está ofreciendo. No ayuda, pero se siente mucho mejor que no hacer nada.

“Chico, vamos. Solo toma la maldita cosa.” La voz de Negan apesta a impaciencia y su pie golpetea sutil, pero firme, el suelo polvoriento. “Te estás congelando y no estoy interesado en joder una paleta esta noche.” Mueve la chaqueta frente a Carl para enfatizar. “Apresúrate.”

Carl flaquea después de que una ráfaga de viento pase sobre ellos. Le arrebata la chaqueta de cuero a Negan y se la coloca sin más protestas. La chaqueta es demasiado grande para él, prácticamente se lo traga completo, pero es cálida y huele a Negan. Al cerrarla evita que el frio le muerda la piel, y las mangas casi le envuelven las manos. Deja salir un último escalofrió antes de que el calor se apodere de su cuerpo, luego asiente. “Gracias,” dice suavemente.

Negan parece sorprendido por el agradecimiento o, mejor dicho, parece sorprendido por el tono genuinamente tranquilo. Asiente antes de tomar a Carl por el hombro. Aprieta una vez y luego usa el agarre para jalarlo hacia su costado. Caminar así es un poco extraño ya que sus pisadas son muy diferentes unas de las otras, pero es reconfortante y mucho mejor que caminar distanciados.

 

### 2.

Carl está de pie a un costado, enojado, cansado y con la camiseta destrozada, pero no se dará por vencido. Levanta los puños envueltos en vendas tras haber sangrado miles de veces antes, y escupe a los pies de su oponente. Sacude la cabeza para mover el pelo hacia atrás; eso hace que su ojo desfigurado quede a la vista y se deleita ante la mirada de repulsión que cruza en el rostro de su contrincante.

Se mueven al mismo tiempo, Carl va por un sólido gancho derecho a las costillas y su oponente va por un uppercut-[1]

Sin embargo, antes de que alguno de los dos pueda hacer contacto con el otro, resuena un chasquido repugnante. Carl se congela en su sitio, el puño a medio camino, y observa todo el desastre sangriento frente a sí. El antebrazo de su oponente está partido, sangrando, los huesos sobresaliendo. Dos manos enguantadas en cuero sueltan el brazo con un silbido asqueroso y su oponente chilla en dolor.

“Negan,” comienza Carl, la rabia hirviendo en sus entrañas.

Negan simplemente sostiene una mano en alto, cubierta de sangre, para acallar a Carl. No le da la cara a su amante. En su lugar, primero se dirige hacia su oponente, “No sé de dónde sacaste la loca idea de que él,” mueve el pulgar hacia Carl, “está disponible para jugar, pero estás jodidamente equivocado.”

Carl frunce el ceño.

Negan ruge, “¡Largo!” y el oponente, al igual que la pequeña multitud que se había reunido, se dispersa. Una vez que están solos Negan dirige su atención hacia Carl. “¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?” Se quita los guantes manchados de sangre y los guarda en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Se inclina lo suficiente para quedar cara a cara con el otro.

“Estaba pensando que quería-”

“Nope, guárdatelo,” Negan corta la explicación, “Nadie, y me refiero a _ninguna_ maldita persona, puede colocarte las manos encima a excepción de mí.” Toma a Carl por la barbilla. “¿Entendido?”

Carl lo mira de vuelta, pero responde, “Entendido.”

Satisfecho, Negan se endereza de nuevo antes de quitarse la chaqueta. Se la pasa a Carl, quien la toma tras un solo momento de indecisión. “Te ves estupidamente ridículo, cúbrete.” Dice Negan cuando Carl solo se resguarda el pecho con ella. Espera hasta que obedezca antes de extenderle una mano a su más joven amante. “Vamos, déjame limpiarte.”

 

### 3.

Carl se despierta cuando algo pesado cae sobre su cuerpo. Sus sentidos se abruman por el calor, el olor a cuero desgastado y el sudor de Negan. Se relaja bajo la calidez acurrucando las piernas contra su pecho para cubrir la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Suspira, contento, sobresaltándose solo cuando una mano cae suavemente sobre su cabeza. Los dedos se enredan en su cabello antes de dejarlos libres. Carl sonríe, escondido bajo la chaqueta, al escuchar a Negan tararear feliz para sí mismo.

 

### 4.

Una serie de gritos, disparos y rugidos de motores despiertan a Carl y Negan; el sonido solo crece, los gritos se transforman en aullidos de deleite perverso, todo en sintonía ante los gemidos rítmicos de los caminantes. Negan está despierto y fuera de la cama en un instante, abriéndose camino hacia una camiseta sin mangas y agarrando a Lucille de su lugar junto a la puerta. Carl es solo una fracción más lento, asegurando su cinturón a través de los pasadores de su pantalón y preguntándose dónde demonios terminó su camisa.

“¡Carl!” ruge Negan, “Solo coge mi chaqueta, maldición, vamos.” Mueve su cabeza hacia la puerta. Espera a que Carl agarre la pieza de cuero colgada en el respaldar de una silla. Una vez que su pecho está cubierto por material negro y pesado, Negan agarra un puñado de su cabello.

Se besan, áspero y mordaz, tal vez demasiado rápido. Negan retrocede, “Maldición, te ves bien con esa cosa, chico,” y aspira. Un choque a las afueras interrumpe su momento. “¿Vamos a aplastar algunos cráneos, huh?”

Carl sonríe.

 

### +1.

Negan levanta la vista de su cena y casi deja caer el tenedor, “Has estado husmeando entre mis cosas, ¿eh?”

Carl solo sonríe e inclina la cabeza, una cascada de cabello castaño cayendo sobre sus hombros. El cuero se pega a su cuerpo por el calor y la cremallera choca contra su piel sensible al igual que descargas eléctricas, pero todo vale la pena a juzgar por la mirada en el rostro de su amante.

Negan baja su tenedor con cuidado, se limpia la boca tal como le enseñó su madre, y luego se coloca de pie. Camina hasta Carl y desliza sus manos dentro de la chaqueta, buscando la piel bajo la tela. “Maldita sea.” La voz de Negan está tintada con admiración y sus ojos le recorren el cuerpo con codicia. Su mirada se detiene finalmente en su ingle expuesta, su miembro erguido sobresaliendo de pelo rizado. Hileras de eyaculación salen desde la punta, traslucidas y gruesas.

Carl empuja sus caderas hacia adelante. Deja sus manos sobre las de Negan y aprieta el agarre. Se lame los labios y sus ojos se conectan con el del hombre más alto, unos que brillan con la intención de _devorarlo_ por completo.

El agarre de Negan se intensifica y levanta a Carl con facilidad, sus manos en su trasero, acariciándolo. Se ríe cuando los brazos y las piernas del más joven se envuelven alrededor de su cuerpo. Camina hacia la cama y deja primero a Carl sobre ella antes de arrastrarse sobre su cuerpo y presionarlo contra el colchón. “Siéntete libre de robar esto cuando quieras,” sugiere Negan mientras tira del cuello. Desliza sus pantalones por los muslos, luego su ropa interior, para restregarse contra Carl.

Y él, a pesar de que su corazón late contra su pecho en muestra de deseo, afecto y calor, coloca una expresión impaciente. “Apúrate antes de que muera de calor en esta cosa,” dice.

Negan solo se ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza con cariño.

 

 

 

 

[1] En boxeo, golpe que inicia desde abajo (usualmente contra el menton).


End file.
